Ode to my Beloved by Takewaki Kuno, Age 17
by PepsiBeth
Summary: Does anyone know if there's a cure for the SpamFic Flu? Cause I'd like it please.


-Warning! The following fic is completely pointless! Yeah, so I'm like totally stuck on Chapter 11 of Better Left Unspoken? And I needed to write, you know, like anything? To get my creative stuff going again? You know? And like, then I make you guys, like, suffer through this kind of crap? And OMG, like, I can feel my IQ shooting downwards, totally!  
  
Oh! And I wanted to ask you guys that are reading this... Do any of you go to FanFic channels on IRC? Cause I'd like to, but don't know which one's are the "good" ones, or are active or whatever... So, any suggestions would be nice. Thanks!  
  
-Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi would have never written anything this inane, but the characters in it are created by her.  
  
  
Ode to my Beloved by Takewaki Kuno, Age 17  
  
I see you standing over there,  
So pure, so new, so unaware.  
How much that I would give to Cupid  
To make you see that  
  
"...I'm so stupid..." Kuno finished with a moan as he ripped the sheet from his notepad and dropped it into an already full wastebasket. Concentrating, he tried again. Perhaps a Haiku?  
  
Do you see my love?  
Big and pulsing with a strength  
The world shrieks in joy.  
  
"Argh! Poetry, man, not porn!" And one more attempt hit the dust. Pulling out his Koto, Kuno decided to compose a song extolling the virtues of his love.  
  
*A few discordant notes sound*  
  
*More out of tune noises*  
  
*Babies in the surrounding houses begin to cry*  
  
*A string breaks with a violent twang*  
  
*Dogs across the city start howling*  
  
*An incredibly painful joining of musical notes is plucked from the Koto*  
  
*A brick thrown by an angry mob hits the Koto, smashing it to bits*  
  
Kuno stood up and brushed himself off. Addressing the crowd, he adopted a haughty air. "How dare you miscreants interrupt my muse?"  
  
"Learn to play, you idiot!"  
  
"Make the bad man stop..."  
  
"Mommy, my ears are bleeding."  
  
Kuno paused. Okay, so maybe he wasn't all that good at playing yet. After all, he had just taken the Koto out of the box 10 minutes ago. Puffing out his chest, he started to talk. "Rest assured, my good little peons, I will arrest my playing for now, until such a time as I feel you are ready for it. But for now, let me tell you my news. I, Takewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, and reigning Kendo Club Champion, have made my choice! I am in love!" Kuno's eyes closed as he pictured his vision of beauty in his mind. "Ah, but she is a fair maiden, simple and graceful, yet elegant beyond the heights of mere mortals. What? You wish to hear her name? It is like sparkling dew on the morning blossom, to have the syllables of her name trip from these lips which would like nothing better than to kiss her very soul... Yes, my love..." Kuno was pulled out of his reverie by a small boy tugging on his arm.  
  
"Um, mister? Who ya talkin' to?"  
  
Kuno looked up. The crowd had left, completely uninterested in his babblings. "Never mind."  
  
Getting back to his desk, he sat down and picked up the pen. One more try... Suddenly he had a brainstorm! Free verse! No hokey rhymes or restricted line structure!  
  
I follow you with my eyes  
My body searches for you endlessly  
I know you are as incomplete as I am  
Waiting, wanting for something unknown  
I would chase you to the end of days  
Making you mine until the sun has died  
Though the birds may fall from the trees  
I will make you see the wisdom  
Of the errors of your ways  
Until  
You will be mine and belong to me  
Utterly  
  
Kuno read over the poem. "Yes, because nothing says "I love you" quite like a verse about stalking..." Ripping it into tiny shreds, he sighed in despair. "One day I will have the right words, the right way to tell you how I feel."  
  
"Oh my love... Any other girl that I might have thought I had affection for are no longer in my heart. I have awakened to you... My one, my only. My Kasumi..."  
  
The End.  
  
  
-And I suppose you all are going - KUNO and KASUMI??? EWWW!!! But think about it - Kuno is basically obsessed with traditionalism, and the idea of the perfect girl - and what is Kasumi if she isn't a traditional perfect girl? Quiet, a good cook, most likely would be a perfect mother, never harsh or embarassing etc etc. Of course, Kuno is 2 years younger than her, which would pose a problem, after all, we all know what Kasumi thinks of younger men - they're so young/immature/boring. (I think I covered all the terms that were used in the various translations of the manga and anime) But seriously, - no wait... this isn't a serious fic - ah, nevermind. This is what happens when I'm having a slow day at work, and decide to fool around with MS Word for 30 minutes, writing whatever comes into my mind. I could probably get in big trouble from my boss for goofing off on the job... Wonder if he reads Ranma fics. 


End file.
